


Adults™

by ace_thetic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, basically short fluffy exposition followed by more fluffy smut in ch 2, in a happy way tho dw, they fuck in the second part tho, ty cries during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_thetic/pseuds/ace_thetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are mature adults who are very serious about thier relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults™

**Author's Note:**

> ch 1 is basically rated T its the pre-porn but tbh sometimes thats the best part

Josh opened his eyes and was greeted by the first hints of daylight washing the hotel room in a blueish glow. He also noted equally poetically that his ass was halfway off the bed.

"Scoot over" He mumbled into the off-white expanse around him, pushing his shins weakly against the backs of tyler's for emphasis.

"Make me" he replied quietly, punctuating his challenge with a small shift farther backwards in a threat to take over the bed altogether. Even half awake, Tyler was ready to be difficult at a moments notice. "

C'mon man, move your butt" Josh begged, refusing to wake up all the way if he didn't have to. He nosed his way to tyler's ear and blew a puff of air into it in protest. Tyler seemed to have gained a bit more awareness, huffing at the disturbance and bringing a hand out of the covers to gently swat at Josh's nose.

"You heard me Joshua. Make me move." Tyler went boneless, dropping his hand down carelessly on josh's neck.

"Ty it's so early" Josh whined into the baby hairs at the base of his boyfriend's neck. A breeze reminded him of how far his butt was from the safety of the mattress. "Don't make me do it." He was met, however, with only silence and complete stillness. Was Tyler holding his breath?

"Alright, brace yourself, kid." Josh took a deep breath and jammed an arm under tyler's dead weight, wrapping himself tightly around the other in preparation to scoot him. Just as he got to work, tyler whipped his shoulders around to grip Josh's top arm and roll him over to the other side of the bed entirely.

This most certainly did not result in a half-silenced squeak that Tyler definitely was not laughing his ass off at. Josh was just recovering from the maneuver and trying to look upset about it when tyler choked out a comment.

"I'm only a couple months younger than you, 'kid'" He looks delighted with himself, face scrunched with laughter at Josh's bewildered expression as he kicks his legs around lazily in the twisted covers. Despite his efforts, Josh couldn't find it within himself to even act annoyed as a swell of affection expanded in his chest. He rolled back to prop himself on his elbows over Tyler, squinting and pursing his lips as he waited out the other man's giggle fit, desperately trying not to fall victim to the laughter himself.

Tyler began to quiet down, biting his lips to chase away the grin pulling at his mouth and wiping the corners of his eyes. Only then did Josh let himself huff out a laugh, scrunching his nose at the other briefly. Tyler made a face back, bending his arm just at the elbow so he could pet the swirls and lines of color that littered josh's right arm.

"That was really brutal of you, dude. I was trying not to wake up all the way." Josh still felt like giving Tyler a hard time for playing him like that.

"Fair statement, but. Consider. We can make out now." Tyler raised his eyebrows at him, pulling his hands into view just to point at Josh's face. Josh, however, was determined.

"My butt was so cold, dude, it was off the bed. Like, pretty out there." He glanced briefly at the edge of the bed for emphasis.

"You're just butthurt because I made you wake up before noon." Tyler teased, jabbing him in the ribs. "Besides," He slid his hands past Josh's hips. "your butt is in far better hands now." He looked entirely too pleased with himself for the bad pun, threatening to send himself into another giggle fit.

"I'm gonna knee you in the dick" Josh deadpanned, hiking one of his legs so that his knee was dangerously close to the crotch of Tyler's ghost boxers.

Tyler faked panic, squeezing Josh's ass as if startled. "Josh, no, we need that. You can't" His eyebrows were drawn together tightly, and before long his expression shifted from that of panic to one of desperately contained laughter in a pretty unattractive manner. Josh still managed to find it endearing.

"Dude..." The morning so far had consisted almost entirely of one or both of them trying not to laugh. It seemed like a common theme for them.

Josh decided to help Tyler out and bent down to catch his lips in a series of small kisses, each one with less teeth and more relaxed intent. Small kisses became slower, longer, deeper until  the breaks were few and far between.

After a few minutes of lazily making out, Tyler canted his hips up against Josh's thigh, his hard-on drawing a groan from the other. Tyler tilted his head to the side and allowed josh to start working his mouth down his neck, bringing his own lips to rest near Josh's ear to whisper to him.

"Bet you're glad you didn't knee me in the dick now" Josh laughed so abruptly into Tyler's neck that he ended up blowing a raspberry against his skin, the noise ripping through the otherwise silent hotel room.


End file.
